MOVING ON OR HEALING
by charmed1963
Summary: BELLA WAS DEAD AND EDWARD HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO MOVE ON . NOW THE FAMILY AS MOVE BACK TO FOLKS AND MAKE A NEW VAMPIRE FRIEND. WILL SHE BE ABLE TO HELP EDWARD HEAL AND CAN HE HELP HER HEAL AS WELL. CAN HE ALSO STOP HER PAST FROM KILLING THEIR FUTURE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Meeting Jessenia ortiz**

**JPOV**

**I was moving today to a small city name folks town I have heard it was the perfect town for a person like me after all it rain almost all year round and it was never sunny that should sound perfect for a girl like me I mean for any vampire anyways. You see I was that a 300 year old vampire, am 5;5 in height, I am average in weight and I am the only vampire in history to have a few special gifts like I can make myself look and seem human to other vampires, can see the future or past of someone, I can move things with my mind and I can freeze time. I used to drink human blood but not anymore now I drink animal blood.**

**I used to be part of the Votri clan once but that was in the past. I was married once but my mate was killed a long time ago and I am have not met someone that could fill is shoe so here I am alone in a place I knew nothing about I heard there were more vampires here maybe I will go and meet them soon but for now I had lots of things to do and it was just my first day what a bummer.**

**EPOV**

**Here I am back to the place I met my beautiful wife Bella it hurt me to even think of her. You see when Carlise told me he was coming back here I almost refuse to come and he understood but then realize I couldn't live without my family so I came. But it hurt me to know she was not there to enjoy coming back here to where we first fell in love. You see Bella as been dead for the last 50 years and still I couldn't believe it. Now here I am back here and still don't know what am going to do tomorrow when I start school but hopefully I can make it without my Bella.**

_**What I thinking when thought I could go shopping thought I could stop. Jessenia was thinking while in the mall she was only going to shop for a hour or two but she could not help herself.**_

_**While walking into a store she saw this pixie little girl and without thinking tip and almost fell into her if it wasn't for her vampire powers. **_

"_**I am so so sorry" Jessenia said**_

" _**it is ok I knew you were going to do that" girl said smiling**_

" _**ook" Jessenia said looking at her weird " well I should get going" she was turning around when the girl grab her hand gently and said " I know what you are and what you were going to do am one you know what my name is Alice by the way" Alice said smiling and giving her a big hug.**_

" _**Hello I guess" Jessenia said taken back by everything Alice said.**_

" _**Hello sorry I am like that. So tell me are you here with the rest of your family" Alice said**_

" _**NO I don't have a family I travel alone" Jessenia said**_

" _**O sorry I didn't know by the way what's your name" Alica asked**_

" _**My name is Jessenia" she answer**_

" _**What school are you starting tomorrow" Alice asked her **_

" _**Folks high school and what about you" Jessenia asked**_

" _**This is a small world I also am starting with my husband my two brothers and sister" Alice answered with a big smile on her face.**_

" _**Wow you sure have a big family" Jessenia said with her smile " Yea that's not counting my adoptive mother and father. You know you should met them they would really like you." Alice answered**_

" _**I don't know maybe next time" Jessenia hoping she would drop the subject but she didn't.**_

" _**please they are really all nice. Come on what do you have to lose." Alice said with her eyes big like a puppy begs.**_

" _**Ok fine but did you come in a car or someone drop you? Jessenia said**_

" _**They drop me so do you have a car yes I do come on and I will drop you home and meet your family." Jessenia smiling for the first time in a long time. She could see herself being really good friend with Alice. For once in a while I felt happy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**meeting Alice family**_

_**I was letting Alice drive my new car and she was driving pretty fast if I wasn't already dead I would really be worried. It took her 10 minutes to get to her house when we got there I was really surprise how beautiful it was the whole house was filled with windows.**_

"_**where here alice said with a smile" thinking me out of my thoughts.**_

"_**wow Alice your house is really beautiful" Jessenia said**_

" _**thanks but lets go in" Alice said taking my hand and going to the front door.**_

_**When we got it Alice yelled " am home come down everyone I like you to meet my new friend."**_

_**One by one they all started coming in I was a little overwhelmed by this and was about to live when a really hot guy came in with a smile expression on is face when he looked at me he looked like he was surprise at something that I couldn't figure out.**_

" _**Well this is Jessenia everyone and Jessenia this is my family" Alice side just again getting me out of my train of thought.**_

" _**Nice to meet you all" I responded**_

" _**she is so hot' A big buff vampire said that earned him a slap on the back of the head by a blonde vampire that I figure out was is mate. **_

" _**thanks big guy but I don't think your mate like you saying that" I said laughing.**_

" _**my dear way don't you seat down would you like some water or coffee to drink" said a women like inher mid or late 30's" no thinks I before I could say anything else I felt a sharp pain hurt me in my stomach that's when I remember that **_

_**One my human shield was still up and that I had not hunted today.**_

_**When I looked up everyone was staring at me with worried looks on their faces.**_

"_**are you ok I am a doctor maybe I can check up out." said a man in blonde hair.**_

" _**am fine I just remember I Haven't eaten anything today. That all I said starting myself up.**_

" _**I can make you something to eat if you like am not the best cook but am not bad either" said the little other women.**_

" _**Jessenia doesn't eat normal food Esme so needs to hunt that all" Alice said then realize when everyone gasp that she had not told them that part.**_

" _**you mean same a vampire but we all hear a beat" said that hot guy.**_

"_**that's one of my gifts to let anyone think I am human. But when I put mine shield down look what happens." I answer putting mine shield. I turned from a nice tan color to pale white they couldn't hear my heart beat anymore and mine eyes turned pitch black but it was turning lighter by the time.**_

'_**can you have a baby in your human form" the blonde one asked.**_

_**That when memories of me and my mate deciding we wanted a baby came flowing back to me and mine smile left my face.**_

"_**yes I can and I can also make other vampires makes babies to. I was in one part considering having a baby but that was in the part I said going to the door.**_

"_**I didn't mean to upset you by the way mine name is Rosalie and the big guy over there is Emmett." she said giving me a hug and smile.**_

" _**I am Carlisle and this is my wife that you now Esme" said the blonde guy giving me a kiss on the hand that let me know he was old.**_

" _**that over there is Jasper mine husband." Alice said pushing Jasper him almost on top of me.**_

" _**nice to meet you" he said bowing.**_

" _**The one of there is Edward he walked to me and put is arm out and I took is hand and when I did I felt a buzz go though me and I starting seeing something. I jump away but I saw why he was hurt he had lost he wife.**_

" _**Are you ok" Edward asked picking me up and putting me at the couch"**_

" _**yea am fine I think I better go and start hunting if not who knows what could happen to me: I said laughing**_

"_**we wanted to talk to you about that we don't hunt humans and we would like it if you don't kill anyone here please" Carlisle asked very polite.**_

" _**I don't hunt humans anymore am more of a animal girl. Do you have a place I could go hunting" I asked**_

" _**yea I will show you" Alice said **_

" _**ill take her I have to go hunting and besides Alice did you forgot its Jasper birthday" Edward said before we could get outside.**_

"_**am sorry I forgot with Jessenia being here and all." Alice said giving him a small kiss on the lips./**_

" _**its fine Alice don't worry am happy you made a new friend every since Bella you have not even made new friends so am happy for you" Jasper then she realized he said Bella name and froze up.**_

" _**Who's Bella I asked" she was mine wife. Edward answer that's when I knew that I that was the girl I saw from mine vision. Should I tell him that I knew what happened or keep it to mine self this was going to be a long evening for me and to top it of I was going hunting with a boy that I have a crush on and I didn't know what I was going to do.**_

_**Hey tell me what you think of the story so for?**_

_**Also give me ideas to make the story better?**_

_**]**_


	3. CHAPTER 3

_**RETURNING TO THE MEDOW **_

_**The walk to the hunting grounds was quiet with Edward when out of nowhere he asked me the question I was not ready to answer: " Do you have a mate Jessenia ?"**_

_**I froze for a moment before answering the question: " I used to he died a long time ago". **_

" _**Am sorry didn't mean to make you sad" Edward said**_

_**I answered " you didn't but I can tell you miss your wife Bella. I know your pain and I can tell you that it is never going to go away but I can promise you it will in time be easier to deal with." I said grabbing is hand very gentle. He looked like if he could cry he could have but instead he grab me and threw in is back and started running as fast as he could. It felt great feeling the wind in mine face and just feeling safe for the first time in a very long time. **_

" _**Jessenia I want to show you something if that's ok with you." Edward said**_

" _**I course where are we going" I asked curious**_

" _**A place that is that beautiful and helped me heal a little. Edward answer.**_

_**He took me to a meadow that was so beautiful. If I could cry I would have that was a place that had so much love but also so much pain. **_

" _**this place if very beautiful place Edward."**_

"_**Thanks I used to come here all the time with Bella before we had to move. But now ' I rarely come here it brings to many painful memories. Edward said with a low tone.**_

" _**Why don't we full it up with good memories again" I said he gave he a weird look and I just laugh.**_

"_**Look I meant to say is try to remember the good times with Bella and make new ones with your family and friends. I am a friend or you do consider me a friend" I said giving him the puppy eyes making him laugh.**_

" _**Of course I know we just meant but I feel a very strong connection" Edward said giving me a hug. I returned it.**_

" _**Why don't we go hunting before we have your whole family looking for you." I said in is chest. He nodded.**_

_**The rest of the evening was just getting to know each other while we hunted. After we ate we went back to his house. When we got there everyone just looked at us funny but Alice that had a big smile in her face that I didn't know what to think about it.**_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**First day of school again**

JPOV

** That day I spend with the Cullen's was the best day that I have had in a long time. They told me about themselves I told them about me and a little about my mate. Edward did the same he kept some details out like I did. We talked all evening that I have not seen the time it was already 6 in the morning and I needed to be in school in an hour.**

"**Hey Mr. Cullen …call me Carlisle please he told me to call him.**

"**Ok Carlisle do u mind if I take a shower and get dress here I have not seen the time and I have to be in school in an hour. I asked**

**Of course you don't have to ask this is your house"Esme answered for him.**

"**Thanks where can I do it" I asked not really knowing where to go.**

"**Ill show you then when we get back from school I show you the rest of the house" Alice say with her happy smile.**

"**Ok Alice" I said smiling knowing if I said no I would lose.**

**After I was done because I had decided to wear these really nice leather jeans with a corset with a jacket over it and high boots I was walking out of the room when Edward was coming out of is room I was guessing and we looked into each other eyes and he smile and said "Are you ready".**

" **yep are you?: I said laughing**

"**yea as ready as I will ever be" Edward said with a sad smile I gave him a hug and grab is hand I felt the same buzz again and I knew from they he reacted he felt it to.**

"**We better go" HE said grabbing my hand and going down the stair I knew it was going to a very hard day.**

** EPOV**

**It was the weirdest thing I was getting out of my room when I saw Jessenia she was dressed very sexy and I felt alive again for a minute then she asked me a question laughing and that reminded me of Bella. I felt I was betraying her I answered in a sad voice and she give me a hug and grab my hand I felt the same buzz I felt yesterday it was so weird because I only felt this way with Bella now I only know this girl for 2 days and I feel like have known her longer. I grab her hand and to take her down stair what I didn't know was I was still holding her hand till I saw Emmett smile and thought "**_** nice to see you can be attracted to another person Edward I was starting to think bad things about you"**_** then Rosalie thought" **_**am surprise you have not gone running like you usually do with other girls"**_**,**__**Carlisle "**_** Son wow I proud of you"**_** Esme "**_**I speechless' Jasper " am happy am feeling more happy things then negative things from you" and Alice" I saw you two getting to know each other better but holding hands wow. **_**That when it hit me I felt very protected of her and I liked it. "Am so sorry about holding your hand without asking." I was going to release it when she grab my hand again and said" I kinda like it" with a smile. I knew it was going to be a hard day.**

"_**Ok is everyone ready" I asked everyone said yes and we headed to the cars.**_

"_**Jessenia if you want you can ride with me and then I will being you back to pick up your car" I said not wanting to spend a minute without her.**_

"_**Ok no problem" she answered smiling that smile that if I could I would go and kiss her.**_

_**I got in the car and went to face my past. When we got there it was like it was in every school everyone was curious about us and they were the ones who wanted to be us, the jealous ones and the ones who will try to get us to want them.**_

_**Then a blonde chick came and blocked me and Jessenia I could read her mind she was going to flirt with me to get me to ask her out.**_

"_**Hi my name is Michelle if you want I can saw you around sometime." With a freak smile.**_

"_**Well its fine if anything I think me and my girlfriend can manage." I said not believing that I had grab Jessenia hand while saying it.**_

"_**Her mouth drop I went working to the main office. Thinking again this was going to be a very hard day and it was just the first.**_


End file.
